


you give my heart a boner

by orphan_account



Series: cliche victuuri one-shots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Engagement, Fluff, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Oneshot, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor is clingy and so in love, Yurio is Done, theyre going to get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bachelor parties are supposed to let you have fun before you get married. victor and his friends cant have fun when all victor will do is talk about his fiance. maybe that is his idea of fun?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! heres another little drabble/oneshot thing that I decided to pop out for ya'll. hope you enjoy!!

Yuuri was enjoying a nice, quiet night at home while Victor was out. He was out with some other skaters for his bachelor party. Yuuri's would be later, becuase they shared everything, even friends, and needed to give them all time to recover from the first bachelor party before the second one. Yuuri was enjoying his quiet evening in, sitting on the couch in their shared flat in St. Petersburg. He watches Netflix and cuddles with Makkachin. Him, being the good finace he is, has already set out water and advil for Victor when he gets home, as well as a bucket next to their bed, just in case. 

Yuuri had to all but push Victor out of the door when his friends had showed up. 

"Yuuri, are you sure you don't want to come?" Victor asks.

"Victor, this is your bachelor party. I'm not supposed to be there. You're meant to go out and have fun with your friends!" Yuuri responds, a fond smile on his face.

"How am I supposed to have fun if you're not there! I'll miss you too much." the silver haired man says with a pout on his lips.

"Okay asshole, stop drooling and get your ass moving." Yurio cuts in, grabbing Victor by the ear and pulling him out of the flat. Victor waves goodbye to Yuuri as he gets dragged down the hallway towards the elevator, surrounded by skaters.

Yuuri is in the middle of an episode when he gets a text from Phichit. It's a video of Victor in what looks like a bar. He is obviously already drunk, slurring his words as his eyes look unfocused. He's addressing Yuri and Otabek, sitting across a round table from Phichit. 

"Guys, he's so good. So good... his hair is so soft. Like, so, so soft. I can't believe it. He came from heaven for me, like, straight from God. I must have been really good in another life for this to happen. Guys, guys he's so good." his eyes twinkle in the grainy video as he raves about him. Yurio and Otabek looks bored.

Throughout the night, more and more videos are sent to him. Yuuri has a blush on his cheeks from the compliments his finace is spewing about him to their friends. One video Victor is focused on Yuuri's eyes. Another on his legs. Most of them are about his personality, where Victor tells his friends stories of when Yuuri has been "an absolute fucking angel".

One more video comes his way before Phichit says they're taking him home. Yuuri turns on the video and is greeted with Victor's laugh. 

"Plus, plus guys, he's got a great ass, I mean, like, look at it," Victor says as he smiles to himself. "Wait! Don't look at it! It's mine ok?" Victor's head shoots up and he looks around deperately at all of his friends. There are some small sounds of agreement from his friends and Victor goes back to looking dreamy. 

"Victor, does Yuuri turn you on?" Christophe, sitting right next to Phichit, asks Victor. 

Victor lifts his head from the table and smiles; "Yeeeah, he does. Guys he so pretty, so gorgeous, he's my little angel and I love him so much." 

Christophe, obviously wanting to egg things on (and also highly intoxicated), asks; "Does he give you a boner?"

Victor smiles dreamily, looking up before he whispers "He gives my heart a boner."

Yuuri saves the video to his phone with a smile the size of Texas.


End file.
